The Walking Flame
by Ms.AnimeCartoonZombieFreak13
Summary: Scarlett is Bella's adoptive vampire sister, and she's coming to visit Bella in Forks. She meets the Cullens, and stays in La Push. She changes the Cullens more then Bella has, when they find out her powers and when her brother Zelman visits. Don't review if your gonna put on a bad review. Carlise/OC Esme/OC Bella/Ed Alice/Jas Rose/Em. Sorry CARLISE/ESME shippers
1. Chapter 1

**Name: Scarlett Clock Swan**

**DOB: April 1, 1500 Barcelona, Spain**

**Physical Age: 500+**

**Species: Vampire (descendant of Asura)**

**Looks: Waist-length Red hair, Natural Red eyes (All natural for the descendants of Asura), Wears Sunglasses, Pink Lips**

**Figure: Slender yet Slightly Slim, A body women would dream of having**

**Skin: Pale**

**Height: 5'9"**

**Sexuality: Bisexual and Opportunistic**

**Nationality: (Pick one)**

**Powers: If You Watch Black Blood Brothers and You See Zelman Clock, She has the same powers as him. She also has fast reflexes.**

**Others: She is also very flexible. She is a very good singer and musician like Edward. She is the adoptive sister of Bella Swan. She is always relaxed and treats everything as if it was simple. She doesn't pay attention in school yet she gets every question right. Neither Bella, Charlie or anyone else knows she's a vampire except herself**. **Renee knows because she adopted her and Scarlett told her. **

Scarlett POV

Man, this is going to be boring. When you're my age, you tend to travel a lot. And as many times as I traveled (Like I ever count), it tends to be boring.

I got off the plane and got my luggage; I walked towards the lobby and called a cab. You see Bella doesn't exactly know I'm here so I'm just going to surprise her.

Oh, and another thing. You know how other vampires sparkle in the sun and some get burned or steam comes from them? Well, I'm the type that isn't either one of them. I look like a normal human, which is why Bella doesn't know yet.

Minutes passed before I was near Forks High School, so I walked to the front doors. It wasn't that bad looking. Man if this school isn't bad looking on the outside, I hope the students and teachers are not bad looking and smart. I hope their smart or they'd still be in elementary.

The bell snapped me out of my train of thoughts. Then students started to pill out. Not literally though. I was so distracted in my thought that I never noticed some female and male students looking at me and whispering things about me. It was so casual.

So then an idea popped up in my head. I would rather just surprise her then see her now. So I ran through the crowd of students out of the school and headed to La Push, to Jacob.

When I got there, I was met face to face with Jacob. Man, he sure has changed. I last saw him when he was 12 when I came to visit Forks and learn about Charlie and the other things here.

"Scar? Is that you?" Jacob asked. I smiled.

"Hey, Jake! Long time no see!" I said. Then I was tackled to the ground in a bear hug, good thing my glasses didn't fall off. I felt 2 pair of arms around me so I guess it was…

"Scar!" a voiced yelled in my ear. I looked down to see Jacob and Leah hugging me. Though Leah was hugging me so tight, I think it was the bear hug that dropped me to the ground.

"Hey! Leah, Jake! It's good to see you too!" I said. They let go and we got up. I brushed off the dirt from my clothes.

"So, what are you doing here, Scar? If you would've told us you were coming, we would've thrown you a party at the bonfire!" Leah exclaimed. She was hyper sometimes, it was cute. I was the only vampire she liked because we spent time together when I was here years ago. And I knew how she felt when Sam imprinted on Emily.

"Yea well, I wanted it to be a surprise for Bella, so I decided to stay here while I'm in Forks. I'm going to visit her soon." I said.

After I said that Jacob made a face, "Oh, I don't think you should do that."

I put my hands on my hips and looked at Jake with a 'oh really?' look.

"Why can't I?" I was curious to why.

"Bella is friends with the Cullens, their fucking bloodsuckers. No offense, sorry Scar. Worse is that she's one of the Cullen's girlfriend." Jake seemed really disgusted with the Cullens. Huh, well it must be normal since vampires and werewolves don't mix. Except me of course.

"Wait, did you just say Cullen? " I was shocked! I last heard that they were in Alaska!

"Yeah…. Why? Do you know them?" Leah gave me a weird look.

I shook my head. "No. But I have heard of them. When you're in Italy for decades, you hear rumors of certain people."

You see when mother got better, her boyfriend, me and mom went to Italy for a while. I used to go and wonder around Volterra. While I was there, I met Jean and Alec. They were strange twins, but also rather lovely to me. Even though they tried to attack me every day I visited the Volturi, we still get along with one another.

"Okay…Well, come on! I'm sure they'd love to see you again!" Leah said as she practically dragged me towards the house. Sometimes, it's difficult to have her calmed down.

**A/N: Okay I'm just gonna fast forward to the training scene cause I don't like going through the whole thing so I hope ya'll like. Oh and this character has a reason to be a sort of mary sue so don't judge!**

I was jumping from tree to tree, while the pack was in their wolf form running towards where we're going to meet the Cullens.

When we got there, the pack slowed their pace and spilled out onto the field. I stayed in the trees, reading my favorite book. It's about a soldier and his friends life through the military as their in World War II. It was the best, it kind of has less action since I've already been through that war.

"Wait… There's someone else here. Their up in the trees.." A unfamiliar voice said. I brought my head up from my book to look at who was talking.

I saw a boy around 17 with bronze hair, golden eyes and pale white skin looking up at me. I sighed, _guess it's my time to get down from here. And it was going to be nice if they never noticed me._

I climbed down the tree and walked right next to wolf form Jacob. I heard a gasp.


	2. Chapter 2

"Scarlett!" a familiar voice yelled. I turned and my eyes widened behind my sunglasses.

BELLA?! What in the world is she… oh nevermind.I forgot that she is the girlfriend of one of the Cullens, but I didn't think she would know about vampires and shifters!

She was going to run to me, but bronze boy and a pixie like girl stopped her.

"Edward, Alice! What are you doing?" Bella yelled at the two.

So those were their names! Though Edward….where have I heard that name before?

"Bella, you need to stay away from her. She's a vampire, for all we know she might attack you like James did." Edward said.

"What?" Bella said. Edward turned to face me and growled. I did the same.

Great! You just had to tell her! I was going to tell sooner this week! Thanks a lot Jackass!

"Hey!" Edward yelled at me. I just smirked.

"Hi!" I said, waving.

Bella pushed passed Edward and Alice, and head straight towards me with her head slightly down, causing her hair to make a shadow over her eyes.

Once Bella was in front of me, she just stood there. Then she raised her hand and was going to slap me. But I caught it before she could try to strike me.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Bella whispered. I just stared at her, not speaking. She stared at the ground and I smelled a little bit of salt water.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" She yelled, and raised her other hand to slap me, but I caught it.

Carlisle POV

This girl and Bella seemed to know each other very well. Though I got to admit, she's not that bad looking.

Her red hair just cascades down to her waist in waves. Pale skin but has a very nice glow to it. Though we haven't seen her eyes yet, their just covered by sunglasses. She's tall and has nice…

I mentally slapped myself. Carlisle! You realize she's just a strange to you and you're already daydreaming! Besides you're married! I turned to see Edward looking at me with a glare.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Bella yelled, snapping me out of my trance. Bella was going to try hit her again!

But she managed to catch both of her hands. It was silent after that. Then the girl moved Bella's hands until they were at her sides, Let go of Bella's hands, and wrapped her arms around Bella's waist, bending down a bit.

I felt a pang of jealously. Why the hell was I jealous?! Don't worry Carlisle, it's just a mild attraction, it'll wear away…. I hope.

Then Bella threw her arms around the girl's neck. Then I heard the girl whisper,

" I didn't tell you because I was afraid you would leave me like everyone did before. My own family, they abandoned me on the streets when they found out what I was. I didn't want to lose you and Renee. I'm sorry Bella."

They stayed like that for a while then they let go. The girl turned her head to us and then smirked.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Cullen's. I've heard so much about you." She said. "Well, I'm not gonna interrupt you all, so I'm gonna join the fight, either you like it or not. So you can carry on, but I'm going to practice on you." She pointed her finger at Esme.

"Why me?" Esme said. Everyone else didn't understand either, because I saw the look on their faces change.

" BecauseI want to see if **ALL** know how to fight properly."

Then Jasper yelled, "Emmet!" The two of them stood in the middle of the field.

"Don't hold back." Jasper said. Emmet made a grin.

"Not in my nature." His grin disappeared. And he made a charge.

Jasper just stood there with his arms open and took the tackle. Then Emmet threw Jasper up in the air, Jasper then landed on all fours and ran all the way towards Emmet, which he did the same. Emmet took a swing at Jasper, but he ducked and Jasper hit and pushed Emmet down by his chest. Emmet lost this one.

"Rule number one: Never lose focus."

"He trusts his strength more. But strength isn't everything, you need a strategy. Good job, just learn from what happened." The girl said to Emmet and Jasper.

Then it was the girl and Esme next. They stood the same place where Emmet and Jasper were.

"Do you want to take the glasses off, darling? They might fall off while we're fighting." Esme said, sweetly.

"No I'm good. These glasses don't come off unless I want to take it off." The girl said.

Esme nodded and they took their stances. Then Esme took charge at Scarlett. All she did was just stand there, not moving.

Then when Esme was close to her and was going to hit her, Scarlett just disappeared. Esme looked around for where she was. Then she appeared behind Esme, stretching her left leg formard to put her foot of Esme's stomach and kicked her, causing her to fly back.

"I forgot," Bella said. The rest of us looked at her. "I forgot that she took boxing before. But she got harder to beat when she finished that. She could take down anything with just a kick. I've seen her fight, and she's not even trying on this one."

I looked back at Scarlett and Esme. It did look like Scarlett was holding back, but why? What is she hiding that she won't show?

Esme got back up and charged at Scarlett. Scarlett had her hands in her pockets the whole time and she hooked her right leg around Esme's neck and pushed her down. Magnificent! I have never seen a person do that! Let alone a woman!

Though Esme swiftly got up and swung at Scarlett. She managed to dodge it and Scarlett grabbed her wrists and brought it up in the air, causing Esme to struggle.

Since Esme was 4 inches shorter than Scarlett, Scarlett lowered her head to Esem's and smirked when their eyes met. Then Scarlett leaned her head towards Esme.

They were kissing! It was so akward! But then again, I strangely didn't seem bothered by it.

It seemed as though Esme didn't mind because I saw her close her eyes.

"That is so hot! Weird, but hot!" Emmet said, causing Rose to hit him. I tried hard not to laugh at his child-like behavior.

They broke away and Scarlett smirked at Esme. If I were human, I would have turned ten shades of red. She was just attractive in some way.

"Well, it's seems like I won. For now." Then it was quiet.

The wolves just stared at Scarlett, until two wolves let out a bark, which i think would be laughter. Bella just sighed.

"Scar! Come on, stop with kissing almost every women you meet! It's disturbing!" Bella yelled. Edward and jasper looked at her, questionally.

"She's kissed women before?! And more than one?!" Edward said. Bella sighed again and nodded.

"She's been doing that for as long as she's been staying with me and Renee. She's also had some girlfriends in the past few years." Now that shocked me.

SHE'S HAD GIRLFRIENDS!? As in a physical relationship girlfriend?! OH MY...Wa-wa-wa-wait! Since when have i been concerned with a woman I've just met?!

Scarlett's laugh snapped me out of my train of thought. Though, her laugh is what put me in a temporary trance. Her laughter sounded like chimes, a beautiful sound.

" Sorry Bella! I can't help it when it comes to beautiful women!" Scarlett said, smiling. Then I saw her turn her head towards a white and gray wolf, which stood almost way in the back.

Esme blushed, which is weird since I don't think any of us can do that.

" Though I don't think it'll work between us, considering your marriage," Edward interrupted.

" Hell yeah she's married! So leave her alone!" He yelled. I tried not to laugh as Edward was acting like a child.

" As I was going to say, it might not work between us, but it might when you meet my brother. As we've traveled years ago, he told me about the type of woman he'd want. His description suits you perfectly Esme!"

A brother, huh? I wonder who he might be? But I have a hunch that it might be him, considering her looks.

" So Scarlett! Where are you staying while your in Forks?" Alice asked. Scarlett looked at her and smiled.

"I'm staying at La Push. But if you'd like, I could stay over at your house if you wish."

Alice beamed at Scarlett and ran over to her, linking her arm to Scarlett's.

" Yeah why don't you come over our house for awhile and then we all go hunting. While Edward and Bella stay at home. So how about that?"

Wow I've never seen Alice so enthusiastic about someone ever since Bella came to Forks. Maybe Alice's vision was about Scarlett and her brother, the ones that'll be me and Esme's soul mates.

"Okay, Bella. You and Scarlett drive here together, and Scarlett. You don't need to bring anything if you don't need it." Alice instructed the two.

" Okay, but Bella you left out one detail about my bisexuality!" Scarlett said. We all looked at her.

" Remember that time we last visited La Push?" Bella then looked flushed. Then the wolves seeemed interested in what Scalett was going to say. All but the silver female, and copper male wolves.

" Oh not that! Don't remind me!" Scarlett just grinned, while the rest of us looked lost.

" If you're all wondering, as we all know you are. The incident in La Push was that me, Leah and Bella were playing truth or dare. Bella dared me to kiss Leah and I did. But Leah wanted revenge, so she dared Bella to kiss me, and she did." Scarlett explained.

" WHAT!?" Edward and I yelled. Scarlett kissed Bella!? Her own adoptive _sister_!

" But there's more, Leah actually enjoyed the kiss along with me, so the kiss was longer. Then I made Bella's kiss longer just to torture her and also, I kind of enjoyed it. Weird huh?"

Now I felt like taking Scarlett into my arms and kiss her with all I have. I wanted her to forget all about the women and men she's kissed and be the only one she kisses from now. I don't know why I feel that way, but I just do.

" Scarlett, I think from now on, we're going to get along just fine! As long as you'll try to kiss my Rose in front of me, then we'll probably get along!" Emmet said.

"EMMET!" Rosalie yelled slapping the back of Emmets head. We all, even the wolves, laughed at Emmet, Rosalie and Scarlett, who replied.

"Sure! Be ready to pucker up, Rosie! I might just kiss you tonight!" And Rose looked as if she were blushing. It was nice for once that Rosalie finally got along with some other than us, except Bella and the wolf pack. But strangely weird.

"Well, that's it for today." Jasper said. We nodded and the wolves left, except the copper and raven wolves. The copper one was with Bella, I would assume just listening to her. Then Edward came towards them, causing the copper wolf to leave.

"It was nice trying to surprise you Bella. It was nice meeting you Cullens, as well. Well, not Edward." Scarlett said, smiling towards us.

I really swear, if I were human I would've blushed right there. Just by a smile, Scarlett's smile. Edward scowled and Scarlett just smirked at him.

"I'll see you soon, Alice, Bella, Rosalie. Good bye for now~!" and Scarlett jumped onto the copper wolf and sat on him.

"Come on Jake! Let's go!". With that all the wolves and Scarlett headed back to La Push.


End file.
